1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general purpose engine integrated with an axial gap type motor/generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical usage application of a general purpose engine, a power generating body is externally attached to the engine as an external apparatus, and power is generated using a driving force of the engine. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-295657 discloses a general purpose engine to which a radial gap type motor/generator (power generating body) is externally attached.
When a power generating body is externally attached to a general purpose engine, the power generating body that serves as an external apparatus must conventionally be attached to a rotary shaft of the general purpose engine, which projects sideward from the engine. However, the size and weight of a power generating body provided separately to the general purpose engine are extremely great, and therefore, when the power generating body is merely attached externally, increases in overall size and weight occur, leading to an increase in the difficulty of user handling.